It is known that in order to reduce fuel consumption and cost of fuel, liquid petroleum gas can be supplied with diesel fuel to the cylinders of a diesel engine.
Australian patent application number 71909/00 discloses a fuel delivery system which successfully delivers liquid petroleum gas and diesel fuel to an engine at a controlled ratio to enable the engine to operate properly.